Obsesiones de carácter estrictamente científico
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta/Notas. Nunca des por sentado que a una mujer le gusta lo que les gusta "a todas" las mujeres…


_**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Casi que me da miedo publicar en este fandom, hay demasiado fanatismo y escaso margen para el error o la libre interpretación. Encima a mí se me ocurre experimentar con esta pareja... ¡y no pongo a Levi de personaje! En fin, apedrénme si así lo quieren._

 _Y que "no panda el cúnico", al menos voy a mencionarlo XP_

 _No hay spoilers de ninguna clase porque está basado en el animé, así que si ven algo que choca con sus apreciaciones porque conocen el manga, sepan disculpar. Por lo demás se trata de una viñeta carente de mérito alguno. En realidad tal vez haya aprovechado para hacer un poco de catarsis, entre las mujeres soy lo menos femenino que pueda existir en el universo. Excepto, tal vez, por mi afición por las golosinas y por mi adoración hacia los gatos XD_

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Obsesiones de carácter estrictamente científico**

* * *

Jean maldijo por centésima vez su problemático gusto en mujeres.

¿Se moría por la ropa? Por supuesto que no. Las mujeres por lo general se quedan extasiadas al contemplar los escaparates donde relucen las prendas más coloridas y tentadoras, las prendas que matarían –literalmente- por vestir. Pero ella distaba mucho de ser una mujer de ese tipo.

¿Prefería las alhajas? De ninguna manera. Las mujeres por lo general babean cuando las tienen a la vista, encandiladas por el brillo y quién sabe qué clase de belleza que a él se le escapaba. Pero las veces que algún vendedor ambulante la interceptó en su camino, apenas si le dirigió la palabra para negarse de plano, indiferente al oropel de la mercadería ofrecida.

¿La enloquecían los cosméticos, acaso? Que un mal rayo lo parta si una cosa así fuera a suceder. Las mujeres por lo general se derriten de deseo ante la visión de los que para él apenas constituían un cúmulo de polvillos y colorinches de dudosa procedencia. Ni bien los divisan se metamorfosean, extienden sus manos hacia ellos cual espeluznantes garras de criatura sobrenatural. Pero Hanji tal vez hasta ignoraba la función de tales adminículos.

¿Se inclinaba hacia los dulces, tal vez? Nunca había advertido ningún indicio que la delatase al respecto más allá de lo normal. Las mujeres por lo general se deshacen de excitación cada vez que tienen la oportunidad de acceder a un chocolate, por ejemplo, o a una milagrosa ración de pastel. Sin embargo, ella parecía vivir perfectamente bien prescindiendo de esas debilidades.

¿Entonces la entusiasmaban las novelas románticas? Por todos los cielos… Las mujeres por lo general suspiran a diestra y siniestra después de leer el apasionado entrevero de los protagonistas "fulano/mengana" que mantienen un amor secreto, un amor para el que, por alguna clase de estúpida razón, están predestinados a experimentar aún a riesgo de sus propias vidas. ¿Pero ella siquiera conocía la existencia de ese tipo de literatura?

Al menos los gatos, ¿sería posible que sintiera la más mínima inclinación hacia esos pequeños bodoques con patas? ¡Ni hablar! Las mujeres por lo general se des-mo-ro-nan ante la misteriosa seducción de esas bestiecillas manipuladoras de sentimientos humanos. Pero ella no, claro, ¿qué tipo de agrado podía ofrecer un mísero minino ronroneante en comparación con la descomunal atracción que podía generarle un titán vivo y quejumbroso?

¿Y un muchacho? A falta de los rasgos más convencionales de la femineidad, ¿habrá que deducir que tampoco encontrará algún tipo de interés entre los hombres?

Ahí estaba Rivaille, por ejemplo, el epítome del galán duro que se gana los corazones femeninos matando con la indiferencia. Al noventa y nueve coma noventa y nueve por ciento de la población humana le gusta Rivaille más allá del género y la procedencia. En el caso de las mujeres, en general, se trata de un amor que desborda todo cauce racional, que genera fantasías sexuales de toda índole y que ha llegado a suscitar incluso los más ceñudos y absurdos debates, desde lo tocante a su nombre verdadero hasta las reales circunstancias de su vida pasada. Todo el mundo adora, idolatra, se consagra en cuerpo y alma al culto de este singular personaje, pero ella sólo se limita a burlársele en la cara y a reclamar cuando no le trae el maldito titán que quería.

Los científicos y sus condenadas obsesiones…

Cuando volvió de la primera incursión bajo su mando, maltrecho y rengueando, Jean le señaló con gesto adusto la gigantesca y atemorizante presa de diez metros de altura que se debatía en una red especialmente confeccionada para la ocasión. Capturarlo le había costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas, tanto en el sentido metafórico como en el literal, pero lo había hecho con el cerebro y el corazón atiborrados de Hanji.

Al ver el tan deseado ejemplar, ella se lanzó hacia él con la temeridad y el arrobamiento que la caracterizaban sin prestarle la más mínima atención al héroe de la jornada, que lo había atrapado en su honor.

-¡Oh, mi pequeño! ¡Oh, mi bonito! _¡Oh, my precious!_ –gimió embelesada, sin decidir por dónde empezar a manosearlo.

-Sí, de nada –masculló Jean con amargura, aunque de todas maneras ya se había acostumbrado a que las mujeres de su vida le acribillaran las ilusiones.

Entonces por fin la conoció extasiada, babeante, derretida, deshecha, suspirante, desmoronada y perdida para siempre en el único amor que parecía conmoverla en ese condenado y desdichado mundo. Jean maldijo por lo bajo, disgustado por el despiste de aquella muchacha y, a la vez, carente de todo asombro.

Qué sabrán los científicos de los silenciosos requiebros del corazón de un joven soldado.

Jean dejó que ella y sus hombres se ocuparan del resto y él y los suyos retornaron a la base. En el trayecto, como de costumbre, no hizo más que pensar en la sempiterna unilateralidad de sus sentimientos amorosos.

¿Pero de qué diablos se quejaba? ¿Acaso alguien lo había obligado alguna vez a enamorarse de cada mujer extraña que se cruzaba en su camino? Sólo él tenía el poder para revocar ese destino, aunque la vida se le fuera en frustrantes tentativas.

En el futuro sólo se fijaría en los titanes hembra, sí señor, ya lo había decidido. Al menos ellas, cuando lo divisaban, no titubeaban en correr vehementemente en su dirección, ávidas de él. Dados los penosos resultados sentimentales obtenidos hasta el momento, ¿qué sería lo peor que podría pasarle?


End file.
